With Both Eyes Open
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Is it possible, that Behind Closed Eyes, Shuusuke Fuji can truly see her? She wasn't so sure, she felt as if she was being ignored, as if she were invisible...Kagome Higurashi wants to be seen, and brings the issue at hand to none other than Sumire Ryuuzaki, the Tennis teams Coach.


**With Both Eyes Open**

**Summary: Is it possible, that Behind Closed Eyes, Syusuke Fuji can truly see her? She wasn't so sure, she felt as if she was being ignored, as if she were invisible...Kagome Higurashi wants to be seen, and brings the issue at hand to none other than Sumire Ryuzaki, the Tennis teams Coach.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Fuji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi turned and stared at the back of the boy who passed her by with his friends, no second glances or nod of acknowledgment. This was how it always was. She hated this feeling, but she was starting to get used to it, in a mind-numbing way.

"F-Fuji..." she stopped herself from continuing and turned away sadly just as the boy turned curiously to see who had called his name out. The missed connection was an often occurrence, and she never realized the blue eyes she wished so very much to gaze upon, had gazed many times upon her as she retreated back the opposite direction. Though, never with the same longing in his eyes, as with hers, he could only look on in confusion, as she never said more than his name in a soft whisper.

**-x-x-x-**

"_What am I doing...this won't work,"_ Kagome mentally kicked herself, she was starting to sound like Fudoumine's muttering Ibu as she paced beside the boys tennis courts. The Regulars were dressing, and she was hopping to talk with the coach, but really, her mind was quite close to imploding on her from the intake of self-awareness and self-consciousness. An explanation would be best given...Kagome was not a tennis player...at Seigaku. She had been at Hyotei, in her freshmen year, and then she was a tennis player at Fudoumine in her second year, but when she came to Seigaku in her third year, she had been ready to apply...when she saw _him_. It was like her heart had chosen that moment to ignore its natural beating instincts and had completely skipped the first two beats altogether. She saw the tennis bag and followed after curiously to see him closer...that was her mistake.

She'd felt herself go insanely warm, her face was flushed, her body numb, she couldn't look away, she just kept on looking at him, his playing, his eyes when he'd opened them for some freshman prodigy. She had been captivated, and as their third year continued, she felt herself becoming skittish anywhere near or around him. All she wanted was to talk to him, but he was so perfect...and...she was not. She was great with a racquet...but her beauty stopped with her Grace Tennis Style.

"Ah...you."

Kagome turned and her body locked up on her as she stumbled backwards into something hard. Something which had to hold her up as she quite nearly collapsed.

"Eh!? Are you alright. Nya?"

Kagome turned and gave a small smile, she could talk with him, not Fuji, never Fuji, no matter how her heart longed for such a conversation...she just couldn't breathe around him. "N-Neko-Senpai!"

Eiji blushed, but smiled and laughed at her nickname for him, "Wah, I like it! Neko-Seeeenpai!"

She smiled, she always smiled with him, his personality was warm and happy and brotherly, she felt safe and secure, as if, no matter what, he was the type that would help keep you on both feet. "Um...Neko-Senpai, is...uh, t-the coach around?" She looked down at her feet uncertainly. A hand on her shoulder caused her to once more give in to gravity, this time taking Eiji with her as she gripped on to his jacket for support,

"Da, da, da!" Eiji grimaced as he rubbed his bottom, "You okay?" He asked the girl again, he looked at her glazed eyes and frowned, "Nai, nai...you don't like it when Fujiko touches you...do you..."

"N-n-nani?" She stuttered as she tried to regain her footing and stained, Eiji helping her up as Fuji took a step back. "I-is the coach...here?" She swayed slightly, somewhat dizzy from the touch she had suddenly received.

"Ah...hai! I'll take you, Nya!"

Kagome followed thankfully as she tried to chance a glance at Fuji who was watching her thoughtfully. She shivered and gave a sad sigh as Eiji helped her keep her balance. "I hate that..."

Eiji looked curiously at her, "What?"

"I...can't talk to him...or stand looking at him with his eyes shut...it...scares me. I only get like that when he closes his eyes...which...is..."

Eiji laughed, "Which is ninety-six percent of the time, Nya!"

Kagome released his jacket now that she was out of Fuji's line of sight and sighed, "Pathetic, huh?"

"You like Fujiko, right?"

Kagome gave Eiji a small glance and nodded, "Since the start of third year, I was on my way to sign up for the girls tennis team...I didn't make it that far...I saw Fuji-Senpai...and my whole body locked up, but I followed in curiosity, I became enamored with his play style, and his eyes, when he actually opened his eyes, I couldn't look away, but when he closed them...it was like I broke. My legs gave in, my vision was shaky, I was trembling all over, I couldn't speak and my heart wouldn't beat. How can I love someone...and yet...I'm so afraid of him."

Eiji looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I think that's just Fujiko...he has an aura around him that commands your attention, but normally...people become terrified when he opens his eyes...not the opposite. You seem to be afraid of something else, obviously his eyes being closed, but I wonder why, Nya...oh, what was it you wanted our coach for?"

"Ah...I-I'm going to ask for the Manager Position...or, assistant manager...something... I need to fix this, I can barely comprehend reality when around him, I want my body back, some control over it...and...it wouldn't be so bad to be back on a tennis court again." Kagome smiled softly at the thought.

Eiji nodded, "I'll root you on, nai? Oh...if you need help with Fujiko, let me know, I'll try my best to help you with your Fuji-phobia!" He laughed playfully as he pushed her through the doors of the tennis club meeting room where Tezuka and Coach Ryuuzaki were standing and talking to one another.

"Gambatta, Hime!"

Kagome blushed as Eiji ran off to return to his tennis practice, leaving Kagome standing nervously in the presence of the other two occupants of the room. "...I...I would like to speak with Ryuuzaki-Sensei alone!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is a new side to Kagome, :D I thought I would make her suffer, Nya~!**


End file.
